Broken
by Medlinniel
Summary: Raven Green is een meisje uit een normaal gezin. Wanneer er dooddoeners in haar huis komen is dit het begin van een ander leven.
1. Chapter 1

**Het was een donkere zondagnacht. Op de Heerdamstraat lagen alle mensen vredig in hun warme bed, in een diepe slaap.  
Buiten was het stil, iets te stil. Er hing ook een vreemde lucht, iets wat zei dat er wat ging gebeuren.  
Plots waren er zachte plopjes te horen in een klein steegje. Een kat rende geschrokken weg.  
Er waren mensen verschenen, zomaar uit het niets. Ze hadden een masker op en een toverstok in hun handen. Ze keken elkaar aan en knikte allemaal tegelijk, zodat ze nu naar het huis konden gaan waar ze moesten wezen. **

Raven schrok wakker, ze was helemaal nat van het zweet. Ze had natuurlijk weer een nachtmerrie, die had ze zo vaak de laatste tijd.  
Ze zuchtte en stond op uit haar bed waarna ze naar de badkamer liep, maar stopte voor de gesloten deur.  
Haar vingers gleden naar de deurklink toe en terwijl ze die naar beneden duwde om open te doen, gleden haar andere vingers naar het lichtknopje en knipte het licht aan in de badkamer. Meteen werd de badkamer fel verlicht en kneep Raven haar ogen wat dicht.  
Ze liep naar binnen naar de wasbak en draaide de kraan open van koud water, waarna een straal water eruit liep. Ze deed haar handen eronder en voelde het koude water langs haar huid lopen. Raven boog zich voorover naar de wasbak en gooide het water in haar gezicht. Ze wilde hetzelfde weer doen, maar een geluid dat van beneden kwam stopte haar.  
Verbaasd luisterde Raven aandachtig naar het geluid. Het kwam van de voordeur vandaan, want het was best goed te horen. Maar wie kon er nou op dit tijdstip nog buiten lopen?  
Ze pakte een handdoek terwijl ze de kraan dichtdraaide en veegde haar gezicht schoon, daarna liep ze de badkamer uit, deed ze de lamp uit en de deur dicht en bleef ze nog even staan in de gang. Ze luisterde nog eens, of het daarstraks geen verbeelding was geweest. Maar weer hoorde ze geluiden, het leek gepraat.  
Van nieuwsgierigheid zette Raven haar eerste voet op de trede om naar beneden te gaan. Daarna ging ze langzaamaan naar beneden terwijl ze nog steeds aandachtig luisterde.  
Hoe verder Raven naar beneden liep hoe luider de stemmen werden. Ze spitste haar oren een beetje en probeerde te horen wat er gezegt werd. Maar ze verstond nog niks, alsof het een masker ophad wat hun stem dempte.  
Ze liep de trap af en keek voorzichtig door het raampje naar buiten. Ze schrok van wat ze zag. Een aantal mensen stonden voor haar deur, ze hadden allemaal een masker op en een stok in hun handen. Snel trok Raven haar hoofd weg en hoopte ze dat één van hun, haar niet gezien had. Ze rende de trap weer op en liep de slaapkamer van haar ouders binnen.  
''Pap... pap!'' Zei ze en ze begon haar vader te duwen aan zijn schouders. Haar vader deed slaperig zijn ogen half open en keek haar duf aan.  
''Wat iws er Raven?'' Vroeg hij slaperig aan haar.  
''Er staan mensen voor de deur, ze hebben maskers op en een stok vast,'' zei Raven allemaal snel achter elkaar. Maar haar vader leek duidelijk gehoord te hebben wat ze wilde zeggen.  
Hij sprong meteen uit bed en rende de trap af naar beneden en kwam wat later weer naar boven rennen.  
''Elizabeth, Elizabeth,'' zei hij haastig tegen haar moeder. Haar moeder draaide zich slaperig om en knipperde haar ogen open.  
''Wat is er Oliver?'' Vroeg ze.  
''Ze zijn hier, we moeten hier weg,'' zei haar vader haastig terwijl hij naar zijn kast was gelopen en haastig een broek en een t-shirt over zijn pyjama aantrok. Doordat haar vader een klein lampje had aangedaan op zijn nachtkastje zag Raven in het licht dat haar moeder bleker werd dan dat ze al was.  
Verbijsterd keek ze toe hoe haar vader zich omkleedde en haar moeder nu ook snel uit haar bed sprong, maar eerst naar haar andere kinderen liep.  
''Raven,'' begon haar vader. Raven keek op, ''ja?'' Vroeg ze.  
''Trek snel iets aan, pak niets mee en kom dan naar beneden naar de tuin toe, begrepen?'' Haar vader keek haar doodringend aan. Raven knikte en liep uit de kamer van haar ouders naar haar kamer. Ondertussen was Matthew haar 15 jarig broertje zichzelf haastig en slaperig aan het aankleden. En was haar moeder nu bezig om de twee jongste wakker te maken.  
Ze trok de deur van haar kledingkast open en keek er even in. Ze hoorde hoe haar vader snel naar beneden rende met Matthew achter hem aan. Hij mompelde iets tegen Matthew maar Raven kon niet verstaan wat ze zeiden.  
''Raven,'' hoorde Raven haar moeder zeggen. Ze keek naar de deuropening en zag haar moeder binnen komen met Felan.  
''Raven, schiet op met aankleden,'' zei haar moeder. Raven zuchtte en knikte terwijl haar moeder haar kamer weer uit liep. Ze hoorde haar nog ''June'' roepen en even later liep een meisje van een jaar of 9 haastig naar haar moeder.  
Verbaasd over de gehele situatie pakte Raven snel een broek en een t-shirt uit haar kast en luisterde, terwijl ze in haar broek een riem deed, naar beneden.  
Nu hoorde ze dat de voordeur werd opengedaan, want ze hoorde het kraken. Verschrikt bleef Raven staan, die mensen waren nu binnen.  
Met haar broek in haar hand luisterde ze naar beneden. Ze hoorde de onbekende mensen door de gang lopen beneden. Ze waren aan het praten en opeens hoorde Raven de naam van haar vader erin voorkomen. Daarna hoorde ze haar vader praten. Hij ontkende iets en wilde iets niet. Ze hoorde daarna een ander persoon weer wat zeggen en daarna zag ze een groene flits dat heel de ruimte vervulde. Ook hoorde ze haar vader gillen en daarna was het stil. Maar na een paar seconden hoorde Raven dat haar moeder opeens begon te huilen.  
Weer hoorde ze die onbekende stemmen wat zeggen en opnieuw verscheen er een groene lichtflits. Daarna volgden er nog drie van dezelfde groene lichtflitsen.  
Ze hoorde de mensen weer praten en daarna (tot schrik van Raven) hoorde ze dat er 2 mensen op de trap naar boven liepen. Zo snel mogelijk keek ze de ruimte door, op zoek naar een plek om te verstoppen. Haar blik gleed naar haar kast, waarvan de deur nog steeds openstond en zonder erbij na te denken sprong ze de kast in en verstopte ze zichzelf onder allemaal broeken, t-shirts en wat schoenendozen. Snel deed ze ook de deur dicht en wachtte ze gespannen af.  
Raven spitste haar oren en luisterde aandachtig naar de voetstappen die steeds dichter kwamen. Plots hoorde ze voetstappen stoppen in haar kamer. Ze hield haar adem in en kromp wat ineen. Hij of zij liep haar kamer verder in en ze hoorde hoe hij of zij wat van haar spullen op de grond gooide.  
En daarna was het weer even stil. Nieuwsgierigheid borrelde in haar op. Vol met nieuwsgierigheid en angst hief ze haar hand trillend op en duwde ze haar kastdeur een stukje open. Even keek ze rond in haar kamer, ze dacht dat er niemand meer was. Maar toen ze naar haar bureau keek zag ze de persoon staan. De persoon was iets aan het lezen. Ze keek wat beter en zag tot haar schrik dat hij of zij haar tekenboek had en erin bladerde. Opeens draaide de persoon zich om alsof hij of zij voelde dat hij bekeken werd door haar.  
Geschrokken deed Raven de deur weer dicht en ging ze trillend terug ineen zitten. Bang dat de persoon haar gezien had, bang dat hij of zij misschien iemand de deur zag dicht doen.  
Ze luisterde en hoorde de voetstappen naar haar kastdeur lopen. Ze sloot haar ogen dicht en dacht even aan haar familie, daarna deed ze ze weer open en bleef ze staren naar de deur en wachtte gespannen af. De deur werd opengedaan en even dacht Raven dat de persoon haar niet had gezien, maar dat was niet zo hij of zij bukte en keek recht in haar gezicht. De persoon hief zijn of haar toverstok op voor Raven haar neus. Er kwam zwak licht uit.  
Ze bleven elkaar aanstaren. Zonder iets te zeggen. Plots hief de persoon zijn andere hand op en liet hij zijn vingers glijden over zijn masker en deed hem af. Een jonge jongensgezicht kwam te voorschijn van een jaar of 18, dezelfde leeftijd als Raven. Hij had witblond haar, een spits gezicht en grijze ogen, zag ze in het zwakke licht.  
Raven vroeg zich af waarom zo'n jongen dit deed.  
Hij wilde net zijn mond opendoen toen er uit de kamer tegenover die van Raven iemand wat riep.  
''Draco, is daar nog iemand?'' Vroeg de persoon. Het was een man en hij had een kille stem.  
De jongen dat Draco moest heten keek haar nog even doordringend aan en ging toen terug rechtstaan en riep terwijl hij de deur van de kastdeur weer dicht deed: ''Nee, hier is niemand meer!''.  
Even hoorde ze weer niks, maar daarna hoorde ze zijn voetstappen weer. Hij praatte tegen de man met de kille stem en daarna liepen ze de trap af naar beneden, naar de andere onbekende mensen, Raven verbijsterd en angstig achterlatend. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ook al hoorde Raven nu niks meer en waren de onbekende al wel weg toch bleef Raven in haar kast zitten, terwijl ze steeds vermoeiender werd en haar oogleden steeds dicht vielen. Ze durfde niet naar buiten, niet buiten de kast. Ze bleef erin, wachtend tot er iemand kwam die haar kwam redden.  
****  
Ze sloot haar ogen dicht en dacht aan vanavond, toen ze nog met haar ouders en broer beneden zat, kijkend naar de televisie. En haar jongere zusje en broertje die al op bed lagen. Ze vroeg zich af wat er met ze gebeurd was, maar het moest iets ergs geweest zijn, want ze hoorde ze niet meer opstaan of roepen om haar. Ze kreeg een rilling van de gedachte dat ze misschien dood waren en voelde een traan langs haar wang omlaag sijpelen. Ze mochten niet dood zijn, dan was ze alleen... helemaal alleen. Ze sloeg haar armen rond haar benen en ging ineen zitten waarna ze in slaap viel door zichzelf gerust te stellen dat ze niet dood waren. **

Raven knipperde haar ogen open en keek rond. Ze zag niets, doordat het zo donker was. Even hoopte ze dat wat er vanacht was gebeurd een nachtmerrie was geweest, maar die hoop verdween al snel toen ze rondom haar kledingstukken voelde.

Ze dacht eraan, aan hoe ze was wakker geworden door een nachtmerrie, hoe ze daarna de geluiden hoorde, hoe ze haar vader wakker maakte, hoe ze na die vier groene stralen haar kast indook en als laatste dacht ze aan... hem, de jongen wie haar niet verlinkte. Moest ze hem dankbaar zijn, of juist niet?  
Ze slikte als ze eraan terug dacht. Maar dacht daarna meteen weer aan haar familie. Wat was er met ze gebeurd? Leefden ze nog? Maar als ze nog zouden leven waarom hadden ze haar dan niet al gevonden? Zou ze gaan kijken, zou ze dat durven?

Raven haalde al haar moed bijeen en krabbelde overeind. Ze wilde net haar kastdeur open duwen toen ze stemmen hoorde. Ze ging terug tussen haar kleding zitten en luisterde aandachtig, terwijl er een broek van een hangertje viel en pal op haar hoofd terecht kwam. Maar ze liet de broek liggen op haar hoofd, ze was meer geinteresseerd in de stemmen.

''Dit is al de zoveelste tovenaarsgezin dat vermoord is,'' hoorde ze een vrouwenstem verdrietig zeggen. Geschrokken van dat woord ''vermoord'' keek Raven starend voor haar. Nee, dat kon niet. Dat mocht niet, ze mochten niet dood zijn. Ze liet haar tranen de vrije loop gaan, maar bleef stil.  
''Ja, maar de Greens hebben toch nog een dochter?'' Hoorde ze nu een mannenstem vragen. Wat de vrouw daarop antwoordde hoorde Raven niet. Wel hoorde ze dat er weer iemand naar boven kwam.  
''Wat ga je doen Tops?'' Vroeg dezelfde mannenstem.  
''Boven kijken, misschien ligt ze wel boven,'' antwoordde de vrouwenstem.

Raven schrok, ze waren op zoek naar haar. Misschien waren dit wel mensen die hoorde bij die van vanacht. Misschien... Raven slikte weer en staarde weer terug vooruit tegen de deur van de kast. Zo stil mogelijk vouwde ze haar armen om haar benen heen en bleef ze stil zitten. Ze mochten haar niet horen, ze mochten niet weten waar ze was.

Raven hoorde de voetstappen dichter komen. Angstig bleef ze in elkaar zitten terwijl ze luisterde. Plots stopte de voetstappen, alletwee waren ze gestopt. Even hoorde ze dat ze wat tegen elkaar zeiden en daarna hoorde ze weer voetstappen. Voetstappen (die lichter was dan de andere) kwamen haar richting op, de andere (die zwaarder was dan de andere) liepen een andere kant uit.

Voor de kast waarin Raven zat, stopte de voetstappen. Gespannen bleef Raven stil zitten, zou de persoon de kastdeur open doen?  



End file.
